KDFW
KRLD-TV 1949–1952 KRLD signed on in 1949 as a CBS affiliate. 1952–1958 1958–1963 1963–1968 1968–1970 KDFW 1970–1975 1975–1988 KDFW-EWN.jpg|''Eyewitness News'' logo (1975–1978) KDFW News 4 Dallas-Fort Worth.svg|''News 4 Dallas-Fort Worth'' logo (1982–1984) KDFW Channel 4 Texas - 1984.svg|''Channel 4 News'' logo (1984–1988) KDFW-TimesMirror.svg|Logo used on station letterhead KDFW Eyewitness News open - 1976.PNG|''Eyewitness News'' open (1972–1978) KDFW News 4 Dallas-Fort Worth open - 1980.PNG|''News 4 Dallas-Fort Worth'' open (1980–1984) KDFW News 4 Dallas-Fort Worth in-program open - 1980.PNG|''News 4 Dallas-Fort Worth'' in-program open (1980–1984) KDFW Channel 4 News 10PM open - 1982.PNG|''Channel 4: The 10 O'Clock News'' open (1982–1984) KDFW85ID.jpg KDFW-HelloDallas-Ident.jpg KDFW-HelloFW-Ident.jpg Screen shot 2016-02-19 at 10.38.53 AM.png Screenshot_2016-04-28-11-46-27_kindlephoto-85488327.jpg|KDFW's station ID from CBS's "We've Got The Touch" campaign from 1983 to 1984. KDFW Channel 4 News 6PM open - 1984.PNG|''Channel 4 News: The Six O'Clock Report'' open (1984–1987) KDFW Channel 4 News 10PM open - 1984.PNG|''Channel 4 News: The Ten O'Clock Report'' open (1984–1987) KDFW Channel 4 News weekend open - 1984.PNG|''Channel 4 News: The Weekend Report'' open (1984–1988) KDFW_We've_Got_The_Touch_1985.jpg KDFW 1986 B.png|KDFW's station ID from CBS's "Share The Spirit" campaign from 1986 to 1987. KDFW 1986.png KDFW-ID-HourMagazine.jpg|KDFW's station ID for Gary Collins Hour Magazine from 1987. KDFW ID - 1988.PNG|Station ID seen during newscasts (1987–1989) KDFW10PM87.jpg|''Channel 4 News'' base open, seen during 10:00 p.m. newscasts (1987-1989) KDFW Channel 4 News open - 1988.PNG|''Channel 4 News'' in-program open (1987–1989) KDFW-ID-CBS-Spirit.jpg|KDFW's station ID from CBS's "CBS Spirit Oh Yes!" campaign from 1987 to 1988. Screenshot 2015-11-17-15-19-55 (2).png|KDFW's station ID from CBS's "Television You Can Feel" campaign from 1988 to 1989. KDFW_PSA_1986.jpg KDFW_New_Year_86ID.jpg 1988–1990 KDFW1989ID.jpg KDFW ID - 1989.PNG|Station ID seen during newscasts (1988–1989) KDFW Channel 4 News weekend open - 1989.PNG|''Channel 4 News: The Weekend Report'' open (1989–1990) KDFW News 4-Fox 4 id montage 1989-2003 2.jpg KDFW News 4-Fox 4 id montage 1989-2003 4.jpg 1990–1996 1991–1995 KDFW News 4 Texas - 1990.svg|''News 4 Texas'' logo (1990–1995) KDFW News 4 Texas open - 1990.PNG|''News 4 Texas'' base open (1990–1991) KDFW News 4 Texas 5PM open - 1990.PNG|''News 4 Texas'' 5:00 p.m. open (1990–1991) CBS-KDFW.png DVD Video Recording Title 99 01.jpg| DVD Video Recording_Title_05_01_1.jpg|Station ID seen during newscasts (1991–1992) KDFW News 4 Texas 5PM open - 1992.PNG|''News 4 Texas'' 5:00 p.m. open (1991–1992) KDFW News 4 Texas 6PM open - 1992.PNG|''News 4 Texas'' 6:00 p.m. open (1991–1992) DVD Video Recording_Title_05_01.jpg|''News 4 Texas Nightbeat'' open (1991–1992) KDFW station ID - 1992.PNG|Station ID seen during newscast open (1992–1995) North Stars Consider Move to Dallas.jpg|''News 4 Texas'' 6:00 p.m. open (1992–1995) KDFW News 4 Texas Nightbeat open - 1993.PNG|''News 4 Texas Nightbeat'' open (1992–1995) KDFW-Nightbeat.jpg|''News 4 Texas Nightbeat'' promotional still (1992–1995) KDFW News 4-Fox 4 id montage 1989-2003_8.jpg|Evening news promo card (1994–1995) KDFW News 4-Fox 4 id montage 1989-2003_7.jpg 1995–1996 On July 2, 1995, KDFW replaced KDAF (channel 33) as the Fox affiliate for the Dallas-Fort Worth Metroplex, as a result of an affiliation agreement between Fox and New World Communications, which had purchased channel 4 from Argyle Television in a group deal just prior to the agreement's signing in May 1994. The deal between Fox and New World also resulted in the CBS affiliation that KDFW had held since its December 1949 sign-on transferring to Gaylord Broadcasting-owned KTVT. Around this time, the station also changed its branding to Fox 4 Texas, unifying its brand to fall in line with the News 4 Texas titling it had been using for its newscasts since 1990. KDFW.svg|3D Circle 4 logo with just the call sign KDFW News 4 Texas 1995.svg|''News 4 Texas'' logo (1995-1996) KDFW Weather 4 Texas 1995.svg|''Weather 4 Texas'' logo (1995-1996) KDFW Sports 4 Texas 1995.svg|''Sports 4 Texas'' logo (1995-1996) KDFW News 4 Texas 5PM open - 1995.PNG|''News 4 Texas'' 5:00 p.m. open (1995–1996) KDFW News 4-Fox 4 id montage 1989-2003 9.jpg|Newsbrief open (1995-1996) KDFW News 4-Fox 4 id montage 1989-2003 13.jpg|News ID seen during promos (1995-1996) 1996–1997 In November 1996, the station's on-air brand was altered to simply Fox 4, which has remained in use ever since, concurrent with the re-titling of the station's newscasts as Fox 4 News, and also changing the names of its weather and sports branding to Fox 4 Weather and Fox 4 Sports, respectively; all three segment names have also remained in use ever since. The branding change occurred as New World was in the process of being sold to the News Corporation (now 21st Century Fox), which announced its acquisition of the group in July 1996, and would KDFW place under the control of Fox Television Stations (making it the second Fox O&O in the Dallas-Fort Worth market, after KDAF ,which Fox owned from 1986 to 1995). KDFW Fox 4 News - 1997.svg|''Fox 4 News'' logo (1996–1997) KDFW Fox 4 News 9PM open - 1997.PNG|''Fox 4 News'' 9:00 p.m. open (1996–1997) 1997–2006 KDFW Fox 4 News 1997.svg|''Fox 4 News'' logo (1997-2006) 2006–present This logo branding, first seen on WTVT and is currently in use by most of the Fox O&Os as well as some Fox affiliates owned by different companies other than Fox, is based on the Fox News logo; with their website names ("myfox(city name).com") based off the domain for the social network Myspace, which was briefly owned Fox's then parent company the old News Corporation (now 21st Century Fox). KDFW Logo 2007 - Horizontal Variant.svg|Horizontal version Logo-fox-4-dallas-kdfw.png|KDFW horizontal ID logo (2015-present) Fox+4+News+Dallas+KDFW+logo 1562.svg|KDFW news logo with station ID (2013-present) KDFW Fox 4 Print Logo 2012.svg|Print logo KDFW Fox 4 News On-Air Bug 2012.svg|On-air bug, as seen on every Fox 4 Newscast (2012-present) KDFW Fox 4 URL Logo 2012.svg|URL banner (2012-present) Video Category:Television stations in the United States Category:Fox network affiliates Category:Former CBS network affiliates Category:Missing year throughout logo Category:Dallas-Fort Worth Category:Texas Category:Fox Television Stations Category:21st Century Fox Category:News Corporation Category:News Corporation former subsidiaries Category:Light TV network affiliates Category:Former New World stations Category:Television stations broadcasting on channel 4 Category:Fox owned and operated stations